capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Midnight Bliss
Midnight Bliss is a special attack used by Demitri Maximoff from the Darkstalkers series of dark fantasy horror fighting games. A Raging Demon-esque move, the attack involves Demitri floating forward with a romantic pose and rose in hand; should he connect, he will greet himself as the opponent transforms into a more arousing (or in some cases, comedic) version of themselves; if male, they will transform into a female version of themselves, if female, they will change into more casual wear, before viciously taking advantage of them and slaughtering them for their blood. This move is most notable for its transformations and gender swapping of male characters, not only within Demitri's own series, but also in games where he has made an appearance, showing transformations of other Capcom characters and even characters outside of Capcom, with some transformations gaining much fame amongst players and fans. Darkstalkers *'Anakaris': Transforms into a woman that is similar to that of Egyptian wall paintings. *'Baby Bonnie Hood': Changes her into a waitress. *'Bishamon': Turns him into a blue-haired girl wearing the top of a white kimono, tied with a yellow obi. *'Demitri Maximoff': Turns him into a blonde girl wearing a night dress. *'Donovan': Turns him into a female version of himself wearing a skimpy version of his outfit. *'Felicia': Changes her into a woman wearing Marilyn Monroe's clothes, looking exactly the same in Lilith's Gloomy Puppet Show (but she's wearing a tophat instead). *'Hsien-Ko': Turns her into the human forms of Hsien-Ko and Mei-Ling, in pajamas, hugging each other. *'Huitzil': Turns him into an Aztec girl with a pair of birds resting on her head. *'Jedah': Transforms him into a provocative female version of himself with long blond hair. *'Jon Talbain': Turns him into a silver-haired female inugami. *'Lilith': Changes her into wearing pajamas and holding a pillow. She also has a sleepy look. *'Lord Raptor': Turns him into a blue-skinned, orange-haired goth girl. *'Morrigan': Turns her into a small cartoonish green-haired girl. *'Pyron': Transforms him into a woman in a beehive hairdo enveloped in golden light. *'Q-Bee': Turns her into a nurse wielding an oversized syringe. *'Rikuo': Turns him into a blonde mermaid. *'Sasquatch': Turns him into a girl wearing a Sasquatch costume and holding a giant banana. *'Victor': Turns him into a female, slender (but still muscular enough) version of himself, with the exact same outfit and a slightly modified hairdo. SNK vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos Capcom *'Akuma': *'Balrog': *'Chun-Li': *'Dan': *'Demitri Maximoff': *'Dhalsim': *'Guile': *'Hugo': *'Ken Masters': *'M. Bison': *'Red Arremer': *'Ryu': *'Sagat': *'Shin Akuma': *'Tessa': *'Vega': *'Violent Ken': *'Zero': SNK Capcom Fighting Evolution Street Fighter II *'Ryu': Transforms him into the girl from the Calcutta scene in Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie. *'Guile': Transforms him into a slender model wearing an American flag bikini and white high heels. *'Zangief': Transforms him into a cartoonish little Russian girl. *'M. Bison': Transforms him into a dominatrix version in a dress, similar to his SVC Chaos version, except with the top closed, wearing a short skirt instead of pants, and with a riding crop in her hands. *'Shin Akuma': Transforms him into a maid with a red-bristled broom and a large red bow on the back resembling the "heaven" kanji. Street Fighter III *'Alex': Transforms him into a lithe female version of himself with a tube top. *'Yun': Transforms him into a Chinese food delivery girl. *'Chun-Li': Changes her into her Street Fighter Alpha clothes. *'Urien': Transforms him into a Japanese Festival girl, with a happi coat, ankle length tabi and barebottomed with fundoshi. Street Fighter Alpha *'Sakura': Changes her into track attire, with a red jacket. *'Karin': Changes her into a high class tennis dress uniform. *'Guy': Genderswaps him, giving his form a gi top dress, making him bare legged, akin to Maki's attire. In fact, this form is a headswap of Maki. *'Rose': Changes her into a gondola girl outfit with a paddle and a mask. Darkstalkers *'Demitri': Transforms him into a European vampire schoolgirl with book in hand and a swarm of vampire bats above her head. *'Anakaris': Transforms into a woman that is similar to that of Egyptian wall paintings, same as Vampire Savior. *'Jedah': Transforms him into a provocative female version of himself with long blond hair, same as Vampire Savior. *'Felicia': Changes her into a woman wearing Marilyn Monroe's clothes, looking exactly the same in Lilith's Gloomy Puppet Show (but she's wearing a tophat instead), same as Vampire Savior. *'Pyron': Transforms him into a woman in a beehive hairdo enveloped in golden light, same as the console version of Vampire Savior. Red Earth *'Leo': Transforms him into a slender female warrior with a lioness' head. *'Kenji': Transforms him into a kunoichi wearing a kitsune mask and armed with his signature large rifle. *'Hydron': Transforms him into an anthropomorphic-moe school girl in a swimsuit uniform with blond hair topped with his body as a hat and still armed with his trident. *'Hauzer': Transforms him into a Japanese schoolgirl with his head untouched, except for a smidge of red lipstick at the front of his muzzle. Originals *'Ingrid': Changes her into a playful, risque, and saucy Sweet Lolita attire, with dress shoes, thigh high stockings, two piece dress, a styled top hat and a lollipop in hand. Trivia *Due to the technical limitations of Capcom Fighting Evolution, rather than the usual aftereffect of the move, Demitri simply drapes his cape over his transformed victim and the screen fades to black; only the sounds of the drain are heard and, when the scene fades back in, the opponent is already knocked down, in his/her natural form. *it is still unknown why the female characters do not turn into male characters. *Demitri also has the Midnight Bliss as a skill in Namco x Capcom that can be used on the map screen; however, it merely drains a single enemy's health and does not transform it. Category:Abilities Category:Under Construction